User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP!/Ep.3: Pinball Party
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, we found our campers endure the Awake-A-Thon". "We saw alliances form, hair sniffing, and failure, but in the end Miri won the challenge for Juicy Lasagna and it was Geti who walked the Dock if Shame". "Who will walk the Dock of Shame next, and what do I have in store for our campers next?" "Find out here on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Luka: "*yawn* Another terrible day on this stupid is-OW", Luka shouts as she hits her toe against something. "What the heck?" she asked. Tre: "How?" Miri: "What?" Prynce: "Where!" 9K: "Hair!", 9K says as he starts sniffing Luka`s hair. Luka: "Get away from me", Luka says as she uppercuts 9K. 9K: "S-she digs me". Rebekah: "Where are we?" Chris intercom: "I think I can answer that", Chris says over the intercom. "Welcome to your next challenge...PINBALL!" Gohan: "Excuse me?", Gohan ask. Chris intercom: "You all are in a giant pinball machine, and your challenge for today is to avoid getting hit by the giant ball coming towards you that is controlled by mwha". "The team standing wins andt avoids elimination". "Goid luck". Gohan Confessional: "I can`t lose this challenge since I was in the bottom two last time", Gohan says. "I have to step my game up and win for my team". TO BE CONTINUED Luka: "Alright guys, I suggest we come up with a fgame plan to win", Luka says. Gohan: "Good thinking". Alpha: "So what`s the plan?", Alpha ask. Luka: "We should grab the ball`s attention and let it start chasing us". Prynce: "But aren`t we suppose to not get hit by the ball?" Luka: "Exactly, we have the ball chase us and we run toward a lasagna and jump out the way to have the ball hit them instead". 9K Confessional: "Luka is so smart, I love how she takes control of everything". "She and all her qualities should be mine by the end of this challenge". Chris: "The challenge starts in 3...2...1", Chris says as the giant pinball comes out. Tre: "Get ready guys". The pinball then rolls at Tre at a fast speed almost hitting him, but he gets out the way in time. Tre: "Woah that thing is fast" Tre says. Luka: "Alright team, activate the plan", Luka says. "Hey Chris I heard you wear a tupee", Luka says. Chris: "Oh she is sooo dead", Chris says launching the ball in Luka`s direction. Luka then runs away from the pinball, running right towards Danny. She then jumps away in time to avoid the pinball and have it hit Danny. Danny: "Ow". Luka: "YES!, one down". Gohan: "10 to go", Gohan says. Alpha then runs toward Ellen and Cailee and jumps over them causing them to get hit by the pinball. Alpha: "YES!" Chris: "3 down for Juicy Lasagna". Tre Confessional: "It seems that the Alfredo`s are a run and dodge strategy", Tre says. "Well we can do the same". Tre: "TEAM RUN TOWARDS TEAM ALFREDO AND DODGE THE PINBALL AT THE LAST SECOND WHEN IT`S CHASING YOU", Tre yells. Zane: "Got it", Zane says as he runs toward Blala. Blala Confessional: "I see Zane trying our strategy and I didn`t know what to do". "So I thought of something quuck". When Zane jumps out of the way just in time, Blala pushes Rebekah and Gogeta in the way to avoid the pinball, causing them to get hit. Blala Confessional: "What?" "It was just strategy". Chris: "Team Alfredo has just lost two teammates", Chris says over the intercom. Tre: "Azusa, Zane, Lova, Miri try it", Tre says. Azusa, Zane, Lova, and Miri then try the run and dodge strategy and eliminate Amy, Prynce, Blala, and Alpha. Chris: "Team Stinky Alfredo are down in numbers". "Will Juicy Lasagna prevail once again when we come back to TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" TO BE CONTINUED Luka: "Come on guys we have to beat them, it`s only 4 of us left", Luka says. 9K: "I say we stay here and make out", 9K says putting his hands on Luka`s waist. Luka: "PERVERT", Luka yells as she kicks 9K in his unmentionables. 9K: "Agh my pinballs", 9K says leaning over. Cam: "GUYS WATCH OUT", Cam yells as the pinball comes rolling towards them. Gohan: "Watch out", Gihan yells as he jumps out the way with Luka and Cam. However 9K gets hit with the pinball, eliminating him. Gohan: "That all you got Chris, you can do better than that", Gohan says. The pinball then comes rolling toward Gohan, but Gohan jumps out the way. Gohan: "Hah you missed", Gohan says. Chris: "Did I?", Chris ask as the pinball bounces off the wall and hits Gohan. "Two left on Stinky Alfredo". Tre: "Alright team let`s get those Alfredo`s out", Tre says. Juicy Alfredo attempt to try the run and dodge technique once again but Zane trips and falls into Azusa causing them to get hit by the pinball. However they comeback from this and Tre and Lova try the strategy again and successfully eliminate Luka. They then try it on Cam, but it fails. Cam: "That all you got Trevauntee", Cam says. Tre: "NEVER CALL ME TREVAUNTEE", Tre yells as he runs and kicks the pinball with such force that it slams into Cam and slams him into a wall, eliminating him, and winning the challenge for Juicy Lasagna. Chris: "JUICY LASAGNA WINS", Chris yells. "Stinky Alfredo I`ll be seeing you losers at the bondfire tonight". ~After the challenge~ Gohan: "I can`t believe we lost again", Gohan says. "Who do you think should get the boot?" Luka: "9K has got to go", Luka says. Alpha: "I don`t know, Blala did push two of our teammates into the pinball". Gohan: "Good point, but Cam did cost us the challenge". Luka: "But he was also the last one to be eliminated on our team", Luka says. "Trust me, Blala is evil and manipulative and he needs to be voted off, agteed?" Gohan: "Yep". Alpha: "Agreed". Amy: "You got my vote" While his teammates were discussing his elimination, Blala was eavesdropping. Chris: "Stinky Alfredo, it`s time for you to send a loser home, come to the bondfire now". TO BE CONTINUED Luka Confessional: "YES!" Four votes against Blala, he is so getting kicked off", Luka says. "Haha, bye bro". Blala Confessional: "Luka thinks I`m getting the boot tonight, hah you wish". ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "Wow Stinky Alfredo twice in a row, you guys are really blowing it", Chris says. "But so far Prynce, Gohan, Luka, 9K, Rebekah, Gogeta, Amy, Alpha you`re all safe...for now", Chris says. "Now all that leaves is us with is Blala and Cam, Cam`s on the chopping block for messing with Tre and costing his team the challenge, and Blala is in the bottom two for throwing his own teammates in the way of danger". Blala Confessional: "Two votes from my puppets, plus mine, a manipulated Prynce, and me persuading 9K with a date from Luka equals a safe mwha". Chris: "I personally think this is messed up but the last marshmallow goes to......Blala". "Cam it`s time for you to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers out of here", Chris says. Everyone: *gasp* Cam: "Well it`s been fun guys", Cam says. "Playa out", Cam says putting on his sunglasses and riding the Boat of Losers out of here. Luka Confessional: "Oh Blala is so going down", Luka says with a serious look. Chris: "What team will be here next time and who will be going home?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts